crazybobsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Maladies
Il y a de nombreuses maladies sur CnR. Certaines vous tueront presque sur le champ tandis que d'autres vous tueront petit à petit. Certaines ont également des effets secondaires que vous découvrirez par la suite. Les maladies sont disponibles auprès des Médecins privés, Hôpitaux, et Sex Shops Guérir Hôpitaux: Une guérison peut être achetée dans n'importe quel hôpital. Médecin: Un médecin public peut vous guérir de force, tandis qu'un médecin privé vous laisse le choix. Pour appeler un médecin, tapez /medic, /cure ou /heal. Pilule d'adrénaline: Vous soigne et guérit de toutes les maladies dans la seconde. Elles peuvent être achetées dans n'importe quel hôpital. Prévenir les infections Préservatifs: Protègent les joueurs de se faire infecter par voie sexuelle. Ils peuvent être achetés auprès des Médecins, Hôpitaux et http://fr.crazybobs.wikia.com/wiki/24_-_7 24-7. Un joueur ne peut avoir plus de 10 préservatifs sur lui. Dès qu'une personne infectée vous viole ou vous pisse dessus, un préservatif est utilisé. Ceinture de chasteté: Protège les joueurs de se faire violer, pisser dessus ou flasher. Cette ceinture peut toutefois occasionnellement casser lorsqu'un joueur vous attaque. Il est donc recommandé d'utiliser également des préservatifs au cas où. Protect people from getting raped, pissed on, or flashed. They can break after a while though, so condoms should be bought as well if this does happen. Belts can be removed by typing /belt. Drogues Les Drogues régénèrent votre santé petit à petit, ce qui peut contrecarrer les effets des maladies sur votre santé. Les violeurs ont besoin de drogues s'ils veulent survivre et contaminer d'autres joueurs avec leurs maladies. Les civils devraient toujours se munir de drogues afin de survivre temporairement avec quelques maladies, le temps de se guérir. Chlamydia Histoire: Une des trois premières maladies. Symptômes: Diminue lentement et progressivement la santé. C'est la maladie la plus faible. Elle est relativement peu handicapante. Gonorrhea Histoire: Une autre des trois premières maladies. Symptômes: Diminue lentement la santé. Diminue plus fortement la santé que Chlamydia. Syphilis Histoire: La dernière des trois premières maladies. Symptômes: Diminue très fortement la santé. C'est une maladie généralement fatale si le joueur infecté ne possède pas de drogue. Mad Cow Disease Symptômes: Le joueur infecté est régulièrement pris de spasmes, chacun diminuant sa santé. Elle reste relativement handicapante pour le joueur infecté. Celui-ci peut difficilement entrer dans un véhicule, ou marcher à pied. Crazy Chicken Flu Symptômes: Les symptômes de cette maladie sont pour le moins étranges. En effet, vous serez aléatoirement propulsé dans les airs, et votre chute sera mortelle. Toutefois, cette maladie ne tue pas le joueur infecté s'il se situe dans un intérieur ou dans un véhicule. Mary Lou Disease Histoire: Cette maladie a été nommée en référence à l'administrateur Inf, dont le pseudo était auparavant Lou ou Mary_Lou. Symptômes: Une chute extrêmement rapide de la santé. Cette maladie est souvent fatale dans les 10 secondes qui suivent l'infection. Heureusement, elle reste relativement rare. Les gens qui en sont infectés ont généralement peu de temps pour infecter d'autres joueurs, avant qu'ils ne meurent eux-même.